


All of the Lights

by Macabre74



Category: Les Twins
Genre: Brotherly Love, M/M, Sibling Incest, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macabre74/pseuds/Macabre74
Summary: Just another night where Laurent shows his appreciation for the light of his life, his twin brother Larry.





	All of the Lights

Sometimes Laurent marveled at how bright the darkness could be. Stage lights pushed back the black and the flash of cell phone cameras was incessant. The crowd was surging, all eyes on the lanky, black-clad dancer currently dominating the stage. As Laurent watched, the heavy bass seemed like it was in sync with his brother's pulse, every drop and dip in perfect harmony. If the bass was his heart, the percussion was his breathing; come tomorrow, Laurent wouldn't remember what song had been playing, all he would remember was how Larry looked in this moment, a king dabbing on his throne, his subjects entirely enthralled as they shouted their encouragement and accolades, fingers pointing and gesturing, desperate to ensure that every move was highlighted, that Larry's complex, famous footwork shined.

Let it never be said that there was any question who the most appreciative of Larry's fanboys was; Laurent was out on stage before he even realized his own equally lanky legs were carrying him forward. If Larry's energy came from the music, Laurent's energy came from his brother. The effortless way he fell into step with his twin was awe-inspiring; the roar of the crowd in worship proved beyond any doubt that the only thing better than one twin was Les Twins.

Eventually, the battle came to an end, as they all do. The three judges swung their arm toward Laurent and Larry, and the crowd went wild. They bowed, they touched hands, they hugged their opponents; while the young men seemed to exist in their own little world on stage, population two, they were never hostile to the competition and were gracious winners, always giving props where they were due. There was so much love in the room, it was a brightness all its own.

If it were up to Larry, they'd remain on stage in the venue, dancing and joking, satisfying the crowd's desire for more. Encore. They couldn't get enough and Larry was the enabler; how many times had Laurent had to sling his arm around his younger brother's neck, dragging him out of the spotlight, reclaiming his other half from the ceaseless demands for more. Encore.

Tonight was no different, Larry was really feeling himself and Laurent could see that the mania had taken hold. The last time he'd allowed Larry to indulge, sinking into that place where his musicality overrode his rationality, he'd actually wound up getting intensely ill, spending three nights in the ICU with acute dehydration that'd seen him drifting in and out of consciousness. Seeing his brother lying in a hospital bed with tubes in his nose and arms had introduced Laurent to the reality that they really could dance their way into an early grave if they didn't temper their enthusiasm. God giveth and God taketh away; no sun shines forever.

Their hotel room when they arrived was myriad shades of black; even the massive suite-spanning window that overlooked the night vista of the neon city down below was heavily tinted, allowing in minimal light. Supporting Larry with one arm, Laurent kicked the door closed behind them, tossing the keycard onto the nearby desk before shoving his seemingly near-catatonic mirror-image toward the massive king-sized bed. Instead of falling obediently into the luxe bedding as expected, Larry's arms shot out, catching Laurent around the middle and dragging him down as well.

Laurent cursed in surprise, hands landing to either side of Larry's head, their bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, like a lock and key, like night and day. Despite having pulled him down, Larry didn't speak, his face flushed and dark pupils blown wide and needy. Laurent could feel Larry's heartbeat through the narrow cage of his twin's chest; it matched his, beat for beat. Fast, always fast, but Laurent was greedy, wanted to see how much faster it could go. Wanted to prove he could make it thump like a new club banger, remind himself that while they lived through music, lived to dance, they only lived for one another.

Laurent's head dipped down to the curve of Larry's neck, hot tongue chasing the trail of a drop of sweat, and he was rewarded with a deep, guttural groan that traveled through him like lightning, setting him on edge. Tongue segued into teeth and Laurent was far from gentle; there would be bruises but they had nowhere to be for the next couple of days before the new tour started so there was plenty of time, time to break Larry down and put him back together. Hips pressed up into Laurent insistently, and he lifted his head, eyes flashing as he stared down at his younger twin, the air between them electric as they breathed one another, and it was Larry that looked away first, eyes darting to the side only briefly, but it was enough.

Larry. His Larry. So god damned proud as if the world ate out of the palm of his hand. And no wonder; Larry dominated as if it was second nature. Throw any song at him, any choreography. Drop the dopest beat, the most haunting melody, and he'd make it beg for mercy. Only one person could flip Larry's entire worldview on its axis, rendering him the one begging for mercy, and that person was currently hovering over him now, sucking bruises into the sensitive skin of his neck, one hand fisting his afro, holding him down to the bed, helpless and breathless as he refrained from lifting his hips again.

He'd yielded; breaking eye contact was the same as admitting defeat, and there was a tacit understanding between the two. They were equals in all things, but when it came to intimacy, it was an unspoken rule that for this dance, one needed to lead, and the other to follow.

Laurent followed now; he wasn't so cruel as to deny Larry the friction he so obviously needed, and their hips clashed once more, layers of denim separating their growing heat, providing a delicious but infuriating tease that couldn't compare to the real thing. Laurent decadently licked and bit his way up Larry's jawline until finally, their lips clashed, kissing almost violently as they writhed on the bed, all long limbs and heat and tongues that moved in tandem. Laurent had the advantage of higher ground, slowly but surely kissing Larry down into the bed, hips grinding downward mercilessly, in time to a tune only the two of them could hear, broken only when Larry took a deep, ragged breath in order to get words out in a tone that sounded like he was drowning.

"...Lau, if you don't stop that, I'm going to come before you even get these fucking pants off."

Laurent's eyes gleamed. "Is that a challenge?" One hand stroked firmly up Larry's side, light enough to send shivers up his younger twin's spine.

"Maybe, but these are your pants," Larry confessed shamelessly, a hollow laugh escaping his throat as Laurent's lust-glazed expression stiffened into one of realization.

His fingers pinching Larry's nipple hard between them caused the younger twin to cry out, back arching sinuously, but he still kept his hips obediently flush with the bed's surface. "Stop stealing my clothes, you thief," Laurent admonished, giving the skinny jeans a hard yank down Larry's narrow hips. "And you had the nerve to accuse me of stealing your style," he huffed mockingly, yanking once more until they came down along with Larry's underwear, his slightly curved cock springing free, hard and already leaking at the tip.

Laurent scooted down until he was straddling his brother's legs, looking down at him. He'd never get tired of this sight, Larry hard and wet for him, cheeks flushed in equal parts shame and arousal. Laurent know that Larry had broken eye contact on purpose; they had the same face so it was impossible for either to truly intimidate the other. But for someone to whom domination came so easy, submitting was another story entirely. Larry never asked for it outright, but some things didn't need words, some darkness didn't need light.

"I love you like this," Laurent murmured, eyes full of worship.

Fade to black.


End file.
